


waste your time with me in california

by mercutionotromeo



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edging, Frottage, Grinding, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Verbal Humiliation, alcohol mention just fyi, basically the ‘casting couch porn etiquette’ podcast except Now With Sex, because of slight use of the words ‘slut’ ‘bitch’ and ‘princess’, i heart desperate Cody obviously, just a lot of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutionotromeo/pseuds/mercutionotromeo
Summary: A brief silence, and Noel delivers his first line again.“What’s your name?”“My name’s Cody.”Ignoring the twinge of arousal in his stomach, Noel pushes through. “How old are you?”“Uh - 18.” Cody rubs his bicep again. It’s almost like he’s keeping himself calm. Noel gives him a quizzical look but continues.“You like to have fun? Yeah?”Cody bites his bottom lip for dramatic effect. Christ. “Yeah, I like to have fun.”“Cool, cool. We’re gonna have fun right now.” A pause, then Noel grins cockily. “Show me how much fun you like to have.”





	waste your time with me in california

**Author's Note:**

> important context: 
> 
> 47:15 - 49:22 of [episode 67 of the TMG podcast, “Casting Couch Etiquette”](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2jnJ2yhNn9w)
> 
> clearly I cannot stop writing fic where noel destroys cody! i had to lift their dialogue from the podcast and turn it into a full fic. i loved writing this, hopefully someone out there enjoys reading it, too! 
> 
> rpf preface - characters inspired by them, do not link this to them, etc
> 
> title: la la land / bryce vine

“This is so fuckin’ stupid, dude.” Cody groans and leans back against the sofa.

The air conditioner kicks on, but the hotel room is still stifling in the California heat. It doesn’t help that they’ve aimed all the lamps toward them, trying to get halfway decent lighting. 

Cody sighs pointedly, pouring himself a shot. “You watch, it won’t even be funny.”

Noel scoffs and adjusts his camera. He’s already got a few beers in him. It’s making his fingers shaky. “Relax, man. It’s not a big deal - it’s just a bit.” 

Cody throws up his hands and makes an exasperated sound. “_Obviously. _If we were actually gonna fuck, I wouldn’t let you film it.” 

Noel shoots him a look, but Cody is already breaking into peals of laughter. Noel shakes his head and turns back to the camera. “Fuck off.”

Cody’s right anyway - the bit probably _is_ stupid and unfunny. Casting couch porn etiquette? Noel’s had better ideas. But he’s buzzed, and he knows how flirty Cody gets when he’s drunk. Maybe they can squeeze a little comedy out of this with enough alcohol. 

Cody knocks back his shot - probably his third of the night. He screws his face up, wincing. “God, it burns, but it’s _so_ good.”

”Take it easy, bro,” Noel calls over his shoulder as he fiddles with the audio equipment. “It’s on my tab, remember?”

”Exactly,” Cody easily replies, eyeing up the minibar again.

Fuck it, the sound’ll be fine. Noel hastily gets to his feet and snatches the shot glass from Cody’s hand. “Nah, I think you’re good.”

”Hey,” Cody protests. “Haven’t - _hic_ \- even had that much.”

That’s bullshit, actually - Cody uses one beer as an excuse to get half-naked. Noel wishes he didn’t know that. He _also_ wishes he didn’t have so many mental images of his best friend in his spank bank, but whatever. Can’t have it all.

“Let’s do this,” Noel tells him, hoping to get this sketch finished before Cody ends up shirtless. A porn bit’s bad enough, but it’d be torture to have to do it with Cody’s bare chest as a scene partner. 

Annoyingly, Cody holds his finger out, making Noel wait while he yawns.

Noel rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “You done yet, princess?”  In response, Cody just flips him off. A yawn is fair enough, though - it’s well past 2 in the morning. It’ll be a miracle if _any_ of this footage is coherent. 

Refocusing on the task at hand, Noel finally presses record on his camera.

He enters the frame and slates up the scene: “Alright... so, uh, the premise of the bit is _respectful_ casting couch porn. So, casting couch porn, except without all the...” 

“Casting couch porn, except appropriate for Noel’s virginal ears,” Cody calls from the couch with a grin. 

“That’s not it,” Noel says, but he’s smiling. He picks up his iPhone and holds it aloft, pretending to film Cody on the couch.  He drops his voice lower, trying to affect the tone of a sleazy porn producer.

“So what’s your name?”

Cody freezes on the couch, then glances quickly over his shoulder. There’s two huge windows behind the couch, the skyline of Los Angeles glittering in the darkness. 

“Wait - should we close the blinds?” He squeezes his bicep, almost like he’s nervous or something. 

Noel shrugs. “Who cares, man? Remember, not actually fuckin’?” 

He cracks a grin, but Cody doesn’t really return his smile. Instead, he leans back and roughly pulls the curtains shut. 

“Yeah, but a tripod in a hotel room? That’s shady as hell, dude.” 

Whatever - Noel’s slipping already, tired as fuck. The combination of jet lag and alcohol is getting to him. “C’mon, we’re gonna be here all night.”

“Alright, alright.” Cody settles on the couch and parts his legs a little. “Go ahead.” 

Noel clears his throat and starts again. “So, what’s your name?” 

Immediately, Cody breaks character. “Should I just say ‘Cody’? Am I pretending to be a girl?” 

“_Dude,_” Noel grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Be whoever you want, can we please just do this?” 

When he looks back up, though, Cody’s _really_ squeezing his bicep. The fuck? Is he actually nervous?

Noel lowers his iPhone and softens his voice. “You want another drink, man?”  He glances at the clock. “Or we can just get the clip tomorrow—” 

“No, no,“ Cody interrupts him. “I’m good.” 

Noel raises an eyebrow. “You sure? You look nervous as hell.”

Cody rubs his bicep again. “I’m fine.  _You’re_ probably nervous. Just... just projecting your bullshit onto me.” 

Noel lets that one slide and cracks another joke. “What, I can’t handle a little intimacy with my best friend?” 

The quip hits too close to home for him, but Cody laughs and visibly relaxes.

“Alright - we good?” Noel raises his iPhone again. 

To his credit, Cody really leans into the role this time. He sits up on the couch and goes knock-kneed, looking demurely up at Noel through his eyelashes. Jesus.

“What’s your name?” Noel starts, steadying his tone.

“My name’s Cody.” He makes his voice quieter, more innocent. He’s really selling it, too. Hell, if Noel saw this scene on PornHub, he’d actually think Cody was a porn actor. Mm, Cody on PornHub... Now _there’s_ a thought. 

Evidently, Noel takes too long admiring Cody’s acting chops, because Cody drops his character again. 

“Too much?” He asks. There’s definitely a nervous edge to his voice this time. 

“What, no - it was perfect, actually,” Noel rushes to add; he doesn’t want Cody to get embarrassed and give a half-assed performance. That’s one way to _really_ kill a bit.  “Slap a Brazzers logo on your chest and you’d fit right in.” 

He gives a quick forced laugh that Cody returns, but suddenly Noel doesn’t find this funny anymore. He swallows and avoids Cody’s gaze.

“So, I’ll just—“ 

“From the top, yeah. And stay in it this time.” 

A brief silence, and Noel delivers his first line again.

“What’s your name?”

“My name’s Cody.”

Ignoring the twinge of arousal in his stomach, Noel pushes through. “How old are you?”

“Uh - 18.” Cody rubs his bicep again. It’s almost like he’s keeping himself calm. Noel gives him a quizzical look but continues. 

“You like to have fun? Yeah?”

Cody bites his bottom lip for dramatic effect. Christ. “Yeah, I like to have fun.”

“Cool, cool. We’re gonna have fun right now.” A pause, then Noel grins cockily. “Show me how much fun you like to have.”

They hadn’t discussed specific lines past this part, but Cody seems fine with improvising. He slowly unzips his hoodie and slides it off his shoulders. It falls onto the couch. 

“Is this fun?” 

Noel struggles to stay in character, to come up with what to say next. The bit’s definitely getting a little steamier than it should. Why doesn’t that feel weird?

But whatever, it’s the alcohol - they’ll just keep going til one of them breaks character. The more footage, the better the final product will be.

“Yeah. That’s great.” 

Noel wonders if their positions on camera are getting stale. Maybe he should get closer. He gestures to the couch. 

“You mind if I take a seat here?” 

Cody shakes his head no, holding Noel’s gaze as he sits down next to him. 

“Cool. Where you from, Cody?” 

Cody blinks, thrown off by the closeness, but keeps in character. “Um. Canada.”

“Canada, huh?”

“Mm-hm, it’s... it’s pretty cold there.”

“Yeah? Well, I can warm you up in here.” Noel gulps after he says that, wondering if he’s crossed some imaginary line. 

Cody’s cheeks turn a little pink, but he doesn’t protest or break character. So Noel keeps going. 

“Is it okay if I put my hand on your thigh? Just like this?” 

Cody looks down at his leg and watches Noel rest his palm there. “Uh, sure.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Noel notices the light on his camera battery flick from yellow to red. Then it dies altogether. That alone should be an excuse to cut the bit short, but he doesn’t. For some reason, he just keeps on talking. 

“You... You’re pretty, you know that?” 

Cody’s still looking down at Noel’s hand on his thigh. “Oh. Thanks.”

Is it just Noel, or is Cody _really_ blushing now? 

“You like being called pretty, huh?”

Cody shyly nods. Fuck, that’s hotter than it should be.

”You ever done this before?” Noel asks, then adds: “With a guy?”

A spark of heat flashes through his body. Did he really just say that shit? To his _best friend?_

“No. Never,” Cody murmurs in response. His eyes flicker between Noel’s face and his hand, still on his thigh. 

Either Cody is the most dedicated bit actor in the world, or he’s — Noel doesn’t let himself think about that possibility. _It’s just a bit,_ he tells himself. _Do _not_ get hard right now, it’s just a bit._

Noel doesn’t even know where his own words keep coming from. It’s like he’s asking Cody the shit he’s always wanted to know. The shit he beats off to when he’s alone and can’t stop thinking about his best friend.

”Tell me what turns you on. Can you do that?”

Cody lets out a shaky breath and readjusts his position. “Um. Cock, mainly.”

Dry heat prickles across Noel’s skin. He’s heard Cody say that exact sentence as the butt of a joke before. But there’s no trace of humor in his words right now.  There’s no way this is still part of the character, right? How the hell could either of them play this off as a joke?

”Oh, yeah? What kind of cock turns you on?” Noel prods, kind of praying he’ll draw more out of Cody.

“All kinds.” Jesus, Cody actually looks flustered. Turned on.

Fuck the bit. Noel lets his phone fall onto the couch. He throws all his metaphorical cards on the table.

“All kinds, huh? So... Mine, too?”

The wrecked look Cody gives him is well worth the risky question. He bites his lip, then glances guiltily at Noel’s crotch.

”Y-yeah.”

Okay, that’s enough material for Noel to jack off for 2 weeks straight. But somehow he finds the wherewithal to keep going. 

”Wonder what you’d do to see it,” Noel muses. Oh, he’s having fun with this now. “Probably anything. You’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?”

Cody stares at him, slack-jawed. “Fuck.”

“How bad do you wanna see?”

“I-I—“ Cody stutters. His eyes shift to Noel’s hand on his thigh. Noel takes that as an invitation to start rubbing slow circles onto Cody’s leg. He’s not trying to be a tease. It’s just so _easy_ to get under Cody’s skin. 

“This okay?” He asks.

Cody meets his eyes, just stares at him for a second. 

His voice is soft this time - not a character voice.  Just Cody’s real voice. 

“Yeah.”

Noel doesn’t _decide_ to lean in. Just like he didn’t  _decide_ to fall for Cody in the first place. Just like he never  _decided_ to spend his life building this whole Cody-and-Noel thing. Like everything between them, it just... happens.

He feels like he’s standing at the edge of a cliff, looking down at this vast unknown. So Noel takes a step off the cliff, and free-falls. 

One second, he’s staring at Cody, wondering if he’ll ever get to kiss him. The next second, their mouths are perfectly slotted together. It’s a kiss that’s so long overdue, full of so many things. 

It’s chaste at first - overwhelming and innocent and right. But then Cody pokes his tongue curiously into Noel’s mouth, and that innocence falls to shit.

He kisses him slower, dirtier. Tongue on his teeth, biting his lip. 

He pulls back to get his hands on Cody properly.

“Fuck, dude,” Cody says softly. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Noel can’t just kiss anymore - not when Cody says shit like that. He guides Cody to straddle him, to sit in his lap. Goddamn, nothing has ever felt as good in Noel’s hands as Cody’s thighs do.

Cody sort of grinds up against him, and Noel’s eyes roll back when he feels how hard he already is. 

“Shit, can you —“ Cody pants into his shoulder. “Gotta keep talking to me like that. Please.”

Noel holds back a groan, bucking his hips up. His cock practically aches, trapped against the zip of his jeans. But Cody’s in his lap, and Cody’s saying “please”, and Noel could never say no to that.

”’Please’,” He repeats. “You ask so nice.”

Cody swallows thickly, then attaches his mouth to Noel’s collarbone and starts sucking a mark there. 

“You’d probably ask nice to come, too,” Noel manages. He pauses and adds: “No, no. You’d _beg_, wouldn’t you?” 

Cody pulls off from the hickey he’s working on and moans full out. “Ungh - yeah. Yeah.“

Noel hitches his hips up lazily, reveling in the broken noises Cody makes.  Cody’s so confident in public, so loud when he’s at work. But in here, he’s desperate and vulnerable. Helpless.

Honestly, Noel would be content to rut against Cody forever. But Cody doesn’t seem to be on the same page.

”Shit,” He tosses his head back, eyes squeezed shut. “Gonna - you’re gonna make me—“

Noel presses his luck. He grinds against him a few more times, teasing. “Gonna what? I’m gonna make you come in your pants? Just from this?” He clicks his tongue against his teeth like he’s disappointed. “You really _are_ a princess.” 

Cody breaks into a string of whines, dropping his head to Noel’s shoulder as his hips work into a rhythm.

Noel just lets himself watch for a second. Cody Ko, rubbing himself off on Noel, is every wet dream he’s ever had come to life. 

But he can’t have him come - not yet. There’s too much he wants to do to him. He grips Cody’s hips and forces him to stop moving.

”Can’t let you come yet,” He says. Somehow his voice is still steady. “You didn’t even ask if you could.” 

Cody bites his lip, probably to keep from moaning.

”You got lube?” Noel asks him, trying to stay cool.

”Of course,” Cody mutters. He shakes his head quickly to focus, then clumsily climbs off Noel. It takes only a second of digging in his suitcase to find a foil envelope of lube. Another second, and he’s back in Noel’s lap. 

It’s kind of unfathomable why they’re not already fucking - Noel doesn’t wanna wait any longer. He yanks Cody’s boxers roughly down his thighs, then pulls his shirt over his head. His cock curves up to his stomach, slick at the tip.

”Goddamn, dude. Look at you.” Noel folds one arm behind his head and leans back. He lazily drags a finger through the pre-come at the head of Cody’s cock. Cody twitches, sucking in a sharp breath. His gaze is locked on Noel’s hand. It’s way too easy.

Noel grips the back of Cody’s head, tugging lightly at his hair. Cody whines and leans into his touch.

”Yeah? That feel good?”

Cody just nods, eyes still on Noel’s wet fingers. So Noel does what any reasonable man would do. He stretches out his hand, and Cody obediently opens his mouth. He licks at Noel’s fingers, sucking his own pre-come off. It’s like being fuckin’ blown - _so_ good.

He pulls his fingers out and Cody whimpers in protest. At that, Noel fumbles with his own zipper. Feels like it’s been decades since he’s touched himself. He wraps a hand around his cock, biting back a moan. Three of his fingers are still slick with Cody’s spit. 

This - fuck - _this_ is how Noel wants to do it. The foil envelope of lube lays forgotten on the couch, abandoned next to Cody’s hoodie. Noel grabs Cody’s chin, and Cody obediently opens his mouth to suck Noel’s fingers again.

“There. That’s it.” 

He doesn’t pull his hand back until his fingers are dripping.

If it were possible, Noel would get harder. Instead, he just reaches between Cody’s legs and pets at his rim with one slick fingertip. Immediately, Cody whines low in his throat. It’s easy to slide one finger inside him. The muscles relax almost instantly, practiced and familiar.

Cody sighs into the crook of Noel’s neck. “Yeah. _Yeah_, that’s good... That’s good.”

Arousal burns hotter in the pit of Noel’s stomach. He shallowly pumps his finger in and out, almost experimentally. 

“Fuck,” Cody grits out. “Don’t need it — too close.” 

“You want me to fuck you? Already?” God knows how Noel keeps his tone even. 

”I can - _ungh_ \- I can take it,” Cody manages. He reaches underneath himself with shaky hands and grips the base of Noel’s cock. It takes every ounce of Noel’s willpower not to come on the spot. 

_Of course_ Cody’s a natural at this. Feels so good around Noel, so tight. His little wrecked noises are even better, spilling from his lips as he adjusts himself. 

“You’re a fuckin’ slut, dude,” Noel breathes, taking it all in. 

”Can’t — you can’t call me ‘dude’, your cock is _inside_ me.”

Noel tries to crack a smirk, but then Cody sinks down further. Okay, okay... Two can play at that game.

“_Oh_ — it’s like that, dude?”

Noel rolls his hips, fucking up into him. The yelp Cody lets out in response is, like, delicious. He feels teeth in his shoulder - Cody trying and failing to keep himself quiet. As if Noel is gonna let that shit slide.

“You’re a dirty little slut, you know that?” Noel murmurs, confidence renewed. He fucks into Cody again and again. “Yeah. _Such_ a slut, letting me get in you any way I want.” 

With every word, he can feel Cody’s jaw dropping against his neck.

“Too much of a princess to ride me, huh? Just gonna make me do all the work?”

Noel pushes Cody onto his back, bracing his forearms on either side of his head. Cody looks blissed out, reveling in Noel’s words.

”That’s fine with me,” Noel continues. His thrusts turn sloppy and uneven. “You’re just gonna have to lay there and take it like the bitch you are.”

“Holy shit —“ Cody grits out, eyes squeezed shut. That seems to be Cody-speak for “fuck, man, I’m gonna come” because Noel feels a sudden warmth on his stomach. When he looks down, sure enough, Cody’s falling apart.

Something twists in Noel’s belly, and he feels fuckin’ 16 again. He should be reprimanding Cody for coming without asking, but instead he’s lost in chasing his own release. 

“So hot, dude,” He gasps, abandoning his dominant persona. “You’re — so good, can’t believe it—“

Two more thrusts, and he pulls out, painting white ribbons across Cody’s torso. Stars flash behind his eyes as he pumps his hips shallowly, working himself through it.

He collapses next to Cody on the couch, both of them sticky and sweaty. There’s silence for a few moments, punctuated only by heavy breathing. 

“God, you look hot covered in my come,” Noel finally murmurs in his ear. Cody cranes his neck to press his lips to Noel’s bare chest. 

“Yeah?” He pants back. “I _feel_ hot, dude. It’s fuckin’ 100 degrees in here.”

Noel scoffs, then laughs outright. Classic Cody. 

He gestures vaguely at the curtains. “I’d open the window, but...”

”The tripod, right,” Cody finishes. “The _tripod_ is what would give us away. Not the two come-soaked assholes in front of it.”

Noel laughs again, curling into Cody and slinging an arm around his waist. “Speak for yourself, dude. _My_ asshole is come-free.”

”Holy shit, I hate you,” Cody grumbles into Noel’s chest, but Noel can hear the smile in his voice.

”Feeling’s mutual, bro,” He responds, and pulls him closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i am loving writing this dynamic lol i hope no one is bored of it yet!


End file.
